The Letters
by RainbowGiraffes
Summary: A war separates two young lovers, However, they still voice their feelings through paper.


The Letters

A young man sat in front his desk, his fingers tightly wrapped around his large quill pen. His hand quickly slid across the coffee stained paper as words fell onto the page from the dark ink that escaped his pen. His face was covered in dirt and scars, and his eyes held a dark gray storm. His lips were chapped and his hair was filthy and untamed. His body was stiff as his heart poured out with emotions that he couldn't hold onto anymore.

 _My dear Wendy, I can still feel your fingers on my skin and your lips on mine. I see you all over, and it frightens me.._

The young man stopped writing, his eyes full of worry and fear. He can hear the sleeping bodies breathing in and out. The woods were silent for once, and this was the first time he could actually hear his partner in war snore loudly on his small "bed". He turned to look at the young man with messy pink hair and large coal colored eyes. He watched as he slept silently and peacefully.

 _I think, out of everyone here, I miss you the most. This war is draining all of us, even Natsu._

Gray, the young man, dipped his quill pen back into the bottle of ink, then quickly pulled out. He was only half way through his second paper, and he still longed to write more. However, he knew that he had to rest for another day at war.

 _I miss you, Wendy. This war is almost over, and the next thing you know, I'll be coming off the train and holding you in my arms. I'll be okay, don't worry about me. I'll see you soon, I love you._

Wendy pulled out the small letter from her mailbox and she suddenly felt her heart pound with joy. Another letter from her lover! This was going to be a good day, she knew for sure. She quickly walked up the stairs to her room, greeting Levy who happened to pass by her. As soon as Wendy entered her room, she fell onto her bed and ripped open the letter.

As she read the long letter silently, Carla can see the happiness shining in Wendy's eyes. Carla smiled lightly, knowing how much the young woman missed her dear Gray. No matter how many times Carla reassured Wendy though, Wendy would still cry at night in fear of losing her best friend, Gray.

As soon as the sun have began to fall, Wendy pulled out her note book and quill pen, along with her ink. Wendy steadily began to write, her letters falling beautifully and forming curves. Her cursive writing was impressive for her young age.

 _I miss you too, Gray. I'm sorry that you have to endure such heartache. I miss you with all my heart, it hurts to walk into the guild without seeing your face or feeling your presence. I just wish this war will go away soon. I miss Gajeel and Laxus , too, and of course Natsu._

Wendy looked up to the window, realizing that there was no sunlight anymore. She carefully got up, and turned on her lamp that was on her bed stand. She looked over to Carla who slept soundly at the end of her bed. Wendy looked out the window and to the moon, wondering when her dear Gray would come back home.

 _Sometimes I still hear your voice, and when I realize you're not here,my heart breaks. I just want to be in your arms again. It's getting late however and I must rest. Please be careful and I love you._

After a year, no letter had come back to Wendy. Wendy laid on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she reread the letters that Gray have given to her over the past 5 years. Her heart ached and her head pounded with images of her beloved and scenarios that she wish weren't true. Her fingers quaked and her body became numb as the empty feeling in her stomach grew.

 _Dear Wendy,_

 _It's only been a few days since I've last seen you, and yet, my heart still aches. I miss you more than ever and my dreams are all of you. This war has been going fine, we are winning so far. But, without you here, it's hard to fight and not be able to hear you cheer me on. I don't know how long this war is going to last, but hopefully it ends quickly,_

Wendy, after reading the first letter ever sent to her, moved on to the second letter. Her tears continued to run down her cheeks but she felt her head finally sooth down.

 _I don't think I can do this without you, Wendy. I worry everyday for you. How are you feeling? Do you miss me too? To the point where it hurts? How's Levy? How about Carla? Does she miss us too? I'm sure she misses Happy. You can reassure her that he misses her greatly. All he talks about is her and fish, as always._

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the letter as she read on. Her pale fingers gently held onto the letters as she read through them all. She loved rereading these letters. They always made her feel better, even at her worse.

After hours of reading through endless letters, a knock from her door echoed in her room. She looked up quickly, wondering who it could be. It couldn't be Carla, since she was sleeping on the bed. She looked t her clock on her bed stand, realizing how late it was.

Another knock. This time it was more gentle.

Wendy got up, putting away her letters in a small wooden box and then sliding it under her bed. She walked over to the door,but suddenly, she felt her stomach burst with fear. Her head suddenly pounded against her skull to the point she felt like she heard her very own skull crack. Her fingers quivered and her heart stopped.

'Could he be dead?' Wendy wondered, her eyes glossy now.

Another knock awoke Wendy from her thoughts.

Slowly, but surely, Wendy twisted the door knob, letting the door slowly open. Wendy kept her eyes low, in fear of seeing two men in their uniforms holding a letter with her name on it.

"Wendy?"

That voice. That beautiful, deep haunting voice. She knew it all too well. The way her name escapes _his_ lips, how could she forget? How could she forget the way his voice soothed her aching chest when she was down? Or the way his lips were so soft against her very own. Just hearing _his_ voice and she knew just how they tasted; like cool mint.

"I'm home."

She looked up slowly, afraid of what she'll see. Her eyes landed on a pair of eyes she longed to see. Her caramel colored eyes clashed with a stormy sky trapped in two orbs, and she loved it. His jaw, cheeks, nose, everything; the same. Just the way they were when he left five years ago.

Wendy went to grab his hand, but, instead, of her lovers rough, warm hands, she felt a thin paper. Her eyes quickly went down to look at her shaky fingers.

There she stood, with a letter in her hand instead of Gray's large hand. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly looked up to see two men standing in front of her with their army service uniform.

Wendy couldn't believe it. Her heart shattered and her eyes filled with tears. Her lips quivered as sobs forced their way out her throat. The world seemed to have stopped within seconds.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry."


End file.
